


Spikes death

by reader4576



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4576/pseuds/reader4576
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own MLP or the names mentioned in the story. this story is based on a fan art by ss2sonic. there are many mythical names mentioned in this i had to look up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spikes death

The storm continue to grow stronger even after the great battle between the mighty dragon and the forces of darkness had ended. It seem as if the down pour was trying to wash away the wounds of the earth. However no matter how much rain or how hard the wind blew it would not heal the scarred land. For there was no magic left in the area. Every one knows that dragons are born intrinsically tied to magic and the seasons of the world.  
the battle between the young dragon and the two dark magic wielders took a toll on the surround area and those who fought along side them. The dark army seem to have faded into the mist just as they have appeared. The army lead by Shining Armor began to gather their wounded and fallen allies, as the prince made his way to the heart of the battle field where he came across a the after mass of the titanic battle. There he spotted the dead warlords Tirek and King Sombra along with six battered mares, two earth ponies one pink and the other orange covered in bruises and cuts who were trying to tend to a blue Pegasus in shock from having a wing snapped in half, a wounded draconequus holding a crying yellow pegasus, two unicorns one purple holding a dislocated shoulder head turn and crying and white unicorn holding the fallen dragon.  
The white unicorn held on to the dragon crying and muttering  
"please no please Epona no not him."  
Shining Armor look to the dragon and saw that he was cover in deep cuts that had bled out over his body and now mixing with the mud on the ground. He saw a massive gash in chest right where the soft spot all dragons had, a head wound where a trail of blood covering a swollen eye, and blood coming from his mouth. but what drew the Princes attention was the blood that cover the dragoons talons and arms for that blood was not his own but that of his enemies.  
"May Sleipnir welcome him to the hall of heros." Shining says to sky.  
Twilight cringes when she hears her brother say this bringing forth more tears.  
"damn you Grani damn you" Twilight curses mentioning the colt who aided Sombra and struck the blow that deeply wounded the noble dragon. Rarity continued to hold her hero crying into his scales begging Lampos to bring him back to her. she had been there when evil casters summoned their army they were planning to use her as a conduit between the world of the living and the land of dead. Rarity was giving up hope when they place the dagger to her horn until she heard his fierce roar and saw him charging towards her slashing monsters with his claws and spewing fire to any of those not lucky enough to be in range of his talons. he had freed her and saved the entire realm at the cost of his own life. she hugs him closer and kisses his cheek like she had done so many times before and whispers to him,  
" Thank you Spikey wikey"  
end


End file.
